Avery Evans, Harry Potter's sister
by KlaineGirlWantingToBeAWeasley
Summary: Avery Evans was Harry Potter's sister, not knowing for 11 years, she had lived at Hogwarts, therefore being Snape's responsibility. R&R


Once, there were two kids, sister and brother. Harry and Avery. There parents, James and Lily Potter, were killed by the darkest wizard, Tom Riddle, or as he calls himself; Lord Voldemort.

Harry and Avery were separated, when their parents were killed, so it turns out one of Voldemorts death eaters-Severus Snape- had been given a order to take one of the children, so Voldemort himself could raise her or him as his own, and teach them dark arts to become a death eater.

Snape had taken the child with brown-ish red hair, and hazel eyes-Lily's eyes- The girl, the one who didn't have a scar on her forehead, the one who didn't have a piece of Voldemort inside of her.

Snape, had abandoned Voldemorts plan to take her back to their headquarters, and instead taken her to Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort had fled right as he gave those orders to Snape, Snape had known the baby girls name was Avery, the boys name with Voldemorts imprint on his forehead, was Harry.

Snape had taken her to Dumbledore, the same time Dumbledore himself was going to retrieve Harry from Hagrid, and hand him over to his Aunt and Uncle for 11 years. But Snape had persuade him, just to give Harry to the Dursleys, and Snape would raise Avery, at the school, Dumbledore had excepted, But she was his responsibility. Snape hadn't named her Avery Potter, but instead; Avery Evans, After her mother instead of Potter, after her father, If she had ever asked her surname.

While Harry had suffered 11 horrible years at the Dursleys, Avery had lived at Hogwarts, knowing it inside and out, but, she wasn't allowed to go outside of her room when there was school, so mostly in the summers she would explore, all the teachers had loved her, Excepically Snape, raising her as his own daughter, McGonagall had been her second favorite teacher to talk to, then she would always talk to Dumbledore, and play with Flawkes, his Phoenix bird. 

On day during the school year, Avery had disobeyed Dumbledores orders, not to leave her room when school was in session, she had wondered out, she was 9 years old at the time, she had stumbled into an empty hall, but it wasn't completely empty, two boys looked to be first years, with Red-firey hair, stood talking and laughing, Avery had moved closer, and closer…and closer…

"Blimey, George! It's a little girl!" The second boy said whose name seemed to be Fred said  
>"Hi there," Avery said smiling.<br>"Who are you?" George asked nicely  
>"I'm Avery!" She said.<br>"Well, then Avery, why are you here, you don't look old enough to be a first year." Fred said laughing.  
>"Of course I'm not! I'm only 9!" said Avery.<br>"Hey Fred" George whispered "Maybe she's Dumbledores Granddaughter or something,"  
>"I'm not Dumbledores Granddaughter, Silly!" She said laughing.<br>"Well then, whoes are you then? McGonagall's? Sprout's?" Fred asked,  
>"I'm no one's, I live here at the school, I haven't been told anything about my mother and father though, they died when I was 1! I'm Severus Snapes responsibility" Avery told them<br>"Snape?" George and Fred said at the same time, She nodded,  
>"Well, I ought to be off, I'm not supposed to be seen!" And she trotted off to her room, before being seen by and Hogwarts Staff.<p>

It was one day away from September 1st when Avery would be going to Hogwarts, she had turned 11 three months before, On July 30th, one day before her un-known to her brother Harry, but, she had heard of the famous Harry Potter, Snape told her to steer clear of him, Avery knowing not to disobey Snape, though she already had, decided to steer clear of him, so the day of September 1st she headed down the kitchens while the house elfs were getting ready for the feast, to talk to her favorite house elf; Twinkle,

"Hello," Avery had greeted all the working house elfs, they had been so busy, the just nodded, but Twinkle being the youngest house elf, out of all the house elf staff, walk to her.  
>"Hello, Mistress Evans" Twinkle greeted, Avery smiled.<br>"I came to say Hi before I go down to the Great Hall!" said Avery as she sat down, on a nearby chair,  
>"Oh, hello!" Twinkle said, she wasn't the brightest elf…Avery simply smiled again.<br>"Well, I ought to be going, I'll come see you in a couple of days, Promise!" And she trotted out and down to the Great Hall,  
>"Avery," McGonagall called, "Come wait with me, I see the others, there on the boats" Avery had stood by McGonagall, "Now Avery, I want you to act as if you were on the boats, okay?" she nodded, The others had arrived, and didn't notice Avery in the front, McGonagall, had wondered off while Hagrid stood by the first years, watching them.<p>

"Where'd she go?" Asked a boy with black un-tidy hair and circle glasses asked the boy next to him.  
>"To get the sorting hat of course!" Avery turned around,<br>"Oh, what's the sorting hat?" The boy asked.  
>"You must be a Muggle-born?" Avery said. "Oh and the sorting at is what sorts you into your houses."<br>"Oh, and no, I'm not, both my mum and dad were magic" The boy said.  
>"Oh," Avery turned back around.<br>A boy with silvery blonde hair stood walked out and stood infront of the boy with black hair.  
>"Well if it isn't Harry Potter." The boy smirked.<br>_That's Harry Potter?_ Avery thought.  
>"Yeah…" Harry said awkwardly.<br>"Well, seems to me you haven't got any friends." The blonde haired boy smirked at a boy with red hair standing next to Harry, "And you certainly don't want to go mixing in with the wrong sort, so why don't you be my friend?" The boy yet again smirked, and held out his hand.  
>"I think I can tell one sort from another, thank you very much." Harry said leaving the hand the boy put out alone,<br>"Well then," He turned to the red haired boy "Red hair, and hand-me down robes, you must be a Weasley" the _smirking jerk_ in Avery's words said.  
>The red-headed boy simply smiled ashamedly.<br>"Oh shove off!" Avery said looking at the blonde haired boy, he looked at her as if she was the only girl there,  
>"Oh, er..yeah…" He said dreamily, and he stepped down and went back to his spot, Harry and the red-headed boy were cracking up,<br>"Your welcome," Avery said to them smartly,  
>"Thanks, and that was gold!" The red-headed boy said.<br>"What?" Avery said.  
>"Malfoy! Listening to a girl!" He spat.<br>"Oh…" Avery sounded obviously werid-ed out,  
>"Don't mind him, I'm Harry" Harry said looking at her,<br>"Oh I know you, who doesn't know Harry Potter, or heard of him at least." Avery said,  
>"Oh and I'm Ron" The red-headed boy said as he stopped laughing.<br>"I'm Avery, Avery Evans"  
>McGonagall had had came back, and told them to fallow her, they headed into the Great Hall, Avery seemed to be the only one who was not "Oooo" –ing and "Awww"-ing.<p>

"Okay, when I call your name, come up to the hat." McGonagall said, the first years were formed into a line. "Susan Bones." A girl with brown hair went up.  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried, McGonagall retrived the hat off her head.<br>"Terry Boot!" A boy went up,  
>"RAVENCLAW!" The hat chanted.<br>A few people later, Avery was thinking… _I want to be in Gryffindor, but I want to be in Slytherin because it's Snape's house…. _ She though.  
>"Avery P-Evans!" McGonagall caught herself, she had almost said 'Potter' for that was her true, last name at that was what was on the scroll, no one notice, Avery went up, and without hesitation the hat said…<br>"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cooed, she headed to the clapping Gryffindor's, Snape did not look to Happy, but McGonagall, did because Gryffindor was her house.  
>"Hermione Granger" a girl with Brown bushy hair went up,<br>"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said, Hermione had joined them, she had happened to sit by Avery.  
>"Ronald Weasley!" Ron had walk up, he too was sorted in to Gryffindor, Then the blonde kid went up, Draco Malfoy, he was sorted into Slytherin.<br>"Harry Potter!" He was the last, and he had gone up, the hat waited a little bit and whispered things to him that the others couldn't hear, finally,  
>"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled, and went to the Gryffindor's, the twins, Fred and George, Avery met 2 years ago were chanting "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!"<p>

The next day Dumbledore had called Avery to his office.  
>She entered. "-And she's not ready!" a voice said,<br>"AH, but alas, she is, we agreed 11 years ago we would tell her when she went to school here and-Ah, Avery" Dumbledore smiled, next to him was Snape,  
>"Hello" she smiled,<br>"We just have to wait for Harry…" Dumbledore smiled,  
>"Why?" Avery asked,<br>"All in good time, all in good time" Dumbledore said wisely, Harry had walked in.  
>"You wanted to see me, Professor" Harry asked then spotted Avery.<br>"Ah, yes Sit down, you two Avery," They had sat in two chairs,  
>"Have you two ever wondered who ever killed your parents?" Dumbledore asked.<br>"I already know, Voldemort killed them" Harry answered coldly  
>"I don't know, I was never told anything about <em>my <em>parents" Avery also said coldly.  
>Dumbledore smiled "<em>Your parents<em>" Dumbledore corrected.  
>Avery and Harry looked puzzled.<br>"Harry, you look much like your father," Dumbledore smiled "And Avery you look like your mother," he smiled again.  
>"What does <em>that <em>have to do with anything" Snape hissed,  
>"But it does" Dumbledore smiled "Avery do you know your mother or fathers name?"<br>"No, I was never told." She said coldly  
>"And Harry do you know yours?"<br>"Yes, James and Lily," Harry said.  
>"Avery, you know, there's a similarity between you and Harry" Dumbledore said.<br>"And what is that, may I ask?" She said politely  
>"You both have your mothers eyes," He said.<br>Avery and Harry looked at each other, and caught sight of both their eyes,  
>"No…" Avery whispered looking at Dumbledore<br>"What?" Harry asked, Dumbledore smiled.  
>"He's my…"Avery trailed off,<br>Dumbledore smiled.  
>"You're what?" Harry said cluelessly,<br>"Harry, Avery is your sister."


End file.
